Mark Rein•Hagen
Mark Rein•Hagen (often written Rein-Hagen) is a roleplaying, card, computer and board game designer. Biography Best known as the creator of the roleplaying game Vampire: The Masquerade and its associated World of Darkness games, including Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Changeling: The Dreaming and Wraith: The Oblivion. Rein•Hagen is also one of the original two designers of Ars Magica along with Jonathan Tweet. A TV show (Kindred: The Embraced) based on Vampire was produced by Aaron Spelling and shown on Fox TV with Rein•Hagen serving as a writer and producer, but was cancelled after nine episodes; despite word of a revival, its star Mark Frankel died in a motorcycle accident, ending such talk. A founder and owner of White Wolf Game Studio, in 2007 he sold his half of the company and left the gaming field. As a side project independent of White Wolf Game Studio, Rein•Hagen founded Atomoton Games and created Z-G, the first collectible action figure game. Despite the high production value and plans for numerous tie-ins, the game failed to find a market and sank the company. Currently Mark lives Tbilisi, Georgia with his wife and child, and works as an international consultant for the government there. Due to the current conflict in Georgia, Mark has set up "SOS Georgia," a site dedicated to presenting true information about the invasion from those caught in the middle. When asked about the meaning and pronunciation of the dot in his last name, Rein•Hagen once reportedly replied, "It's unpronounceable, and symbolizes how meaningless are the labels that we attach to ourselves." It is interesting, however, that the country he now lives in, Georgia, uses the • as a comma, thereby making it meaning-laden. Mark no longer uses the dot in his name, replacing it with a more pedestrian hyphen. Note: There is no relation to Mark Rein, the vice-president of Epic Games. Mark's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Additional Material * 1994/June 10: Author * 1996/May: '' * ''1996/May: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1991: *Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Face of Death Design * 1996/May: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1991: Developer * 1996/October: '' * ''1996/May: '' * ''1991: *Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage Original Concept and Design * 1996/May: '' * ''1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition Playtester * 1991: ("The Succubus Club") Storyteller Creator and Contributors *''1999/December'': Storyteller Game System * 2009/April 1: * 2004/March 1: * 2003/December 1: * 2003/December 1: '' * ''2003/November 3: * 2003/November 3: '' * ''2003/September 1: * 2003/August 11: * 2003/July 7: * 2003/June 2: '' * ''2003/June 2: '' * ''2003/May 12: '' * ''2003/May: '' * ''2003/April 28: * 2002/April: '' * ''2003/March 3: * 2003/March 3: * 2003/February 3: * 2002/November 25: * 2002/November 11: * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 2002/October 28: * 2002/July 1: * 2002/June 3: '' * ''2002/April 1: * 2002/March 18: * 2002/February: * 2002/January 14: * 2001/November 12: * 2001/August 20: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *''2000/August 7: Vampire: The Masquerade Creator * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2005/July 18: * 2003/June 2: '' * ''2002/June 3: '' * ''1996/October: '' * ''1996/May: '' * ''1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook World of Darkness Creation * 2012/June 5: * 2011/July 20: * 2009/June 21: * 2005/July 18: * 2005/May 30: * 2004/March 1: * 2003/December 1: * 2003/December 1: '' * ''2003/November 3: * 2003/November 3: '' * ''2003/September 1: * 2003/August 11: * 2003/July 7: * 2003/June 2: '' * ''2003/June 2: '' * ''2003/May: '' * ''2003/May 12: '' * ''2003/April 28: * 2002/April: '' * ''2003/March 3: * 2003/March 3: * 2003/February 3: * 2002/November 25: * 2002/October 28: * 2002/July 1: * 2002/April 1: * 2002/March 18: * 2002/January 14: * 2001/November 12: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *''2006/August 10: *2002/February'': Special Thanks * 1996: : Mark "I Did This" Rein•Hagen, for telling it like it is. * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers: M "Short Hand Luke" R•H, for his conservation efforts. * 1994/September 16: MTAs: Verbena Tradition Book: Mark "Chainsaw Surgery" Rein•Hagen, for his delicate ghost-writing. * 1994/June 10: : Mark "Spitz" Rein•Hagen, for making a huge splash at M.O.C. * 1993: : Mark "Singin' in the Rain" Rein•Hagen, for his Gene Kelly impression. * 1993: : Mark "Valet Parking" Rein Hagen, for his parking lot etiquette. Sort of. References (...) Category:World of Darkness creators Category:Chronicles of Darkness creators Category:Ars Magica creators Category:Trinity Universe creators